Despite the advantages of ultrasonic echography, such as the absence of radiation, the ruggedness of existing equipment, etc., the complexity of the interactions between the ultrasonic waves and the objects scanned, being biological tissues in the case of medical echography, and the large number of physical parameters involved, certainly prevent full benefit from being derived from the possibilities of this method for the analysis of said objects.